For Old Time's Sake
by JusticeforVictoria
Summary: There's been a weird snowstorm in Tokyo, the electricity is out, so Yukari and Nyamo decide tell Class 2 and 3 about their school years. Slight shoujo ai in some parts.
1. Snow Storm

**For Old Time's Sake**

**Chapter 1**

**Snow Storm**

"It sure is cold today, huh Kagura?" Yomi shivered.  
"You got that right" Kagura replied, dithering.

"Good morning Miss Kagura, good morning Miss Yomi." a penguin said to the girls.

"Aaaah!" Yomi squealed.

"It's me guys, Chiyo-chan!" Chiyo-chan grinned, uncovering her balaclava.

"Chiyo, what are you doing wearing the penguin costume?" Kagura quizzed her.

"It's to keep me warm!" She smiled and waddled over to Osaka who'd just came in the room.

Kagura and Yomi exchanged nervous looks as if to say to each other "How that girl is in High School, I'll never know, but she sure is funny!"

The rest of the class flooded in, all wearing coats, scarfs, gloves, hats, the works. Osaka had even brought her pink umbrella. "They say it might snow today! Out of all days! Snow!"  
Osaka wittered on about snow for a while to Chiyo-chan, who I honestly can say I don't think was listening. She just nodded at the appropriate moments.

"Where's Miss Yukari?" Kaorin asked Sakaki.  
"I don't know. She's late. Not that that's anything new." Sakaki replied dryly.  
As per usual, Kaorin laughed and then realised it wasn't a joke and coughed.

Miss Yukari rushed in with Miss Kurosawa through the front entrance of Great King Azumanga High. Miss Yukari ran into Class 2, and Miss Kurosawa ran into Class 3.

"Good morning class!" Miss Yukari shivered.  
"Miss Yukari-" a student began "It's cold today, isn't it?" "Miss Yukari, you're in-"  
"Let's do a roll call, hmm?"  
"MISS YUKARI, YOU'RE IN THE WRONG CLASS!"  
At that moment, Miss Kurosawa ran bursrting into Class 2 and she whispered in Yukari's ear "Get into Class 3, nitwit!"

Miss Yukari slumped into Class 3 and didn't say good morning to Chiyo-chan like she normally does. "Roll Call" she muttered and read down the list of everyone's names;  
"Kagura"  
"Kaorin"  
"Ayumu"  
she began.  
There was a knock on the classroom door. "Come in." Yukari muttered, and carried on taking reading through. It was Miss Kurosawa.

"Yukari, I need to speak to you. This is important." "Sure. Chiyo, you're smart, take the roll call for me" Yukari winked at Chiyo and left the room with Minamo.

"I just got an alert from Kimura that we're snowed in." Minamo told her, and pointed at the front entrance, which was sure enough covered with snow.  
"What? But it's always only slight snowfall here" Yukari stared goggle-eyed at the door.  
"We've been caught in a freak snow storm. Nobody can clear it because nobody can get out, so we're going to have to wait until it stops." Minamo sighed. She was going on a date for the first time in ages, and it was supposed to be for tonight.  
"At least we've still got electricity!" Yukari grinned.

There were screams from classrooms. And then sure enough, all the bulbs blew out.

"Ahehehe..." Yukari shrugged nervously.  
"Bitch." Minamo rolled her eyes. "They can't go to lessons in the dark, so we're going to have to entertain them ourselves."

Yukari's eyes lit up devilishly.

"Oh God no Yukari."

Minamo knew exactly what she was thinking of...


	2. Explaining

**For Old Time's Sake**

**Chapter 2**

Yukari marched into Class 3 and told them to move their chairs into Class 2. Of course, they were all slightly creeped out, but nobody argues with Yukari.

Chiyo moved her chair in first, and Miss Kurosawa was sitting at her desk hitting her head against it. "What's wrong Miss Kurosawa?" she asked.

Miss Kurosawa looked up and saw Chiyo-chan. "Oh nothing Chiyo-chan. We're snowed in and Miss Yukari thought it would be funny if she told all of you about our school days." She continued bashing her head against her desk.

"We're snowed in?" Tomo grinned and she punched the air.

The rest of the class started to flood in, buzzing with excitement. Yukari took a seat next to Minamo. "I told you they'd be interested!" Yukari grinned, wiggling her eyebrows madly.

Minamo gulped as she had no idea what kind of secrets Yukari would be spilling today.

Yomi raised her hand. "Yes, Koyomi?" Yukari answered, smiling like she'd just won a race.  
"What are we actually doing in here?" Yomi asked.  
The rest of the class mumbled things like "yes" and "what are we doing here?"  
"Well, I'll tell you what we're doing here, Yomi."

Yukari got up and drew on the board the character for ''gakou''.

"We're doing school work?" Yomi asked.  
"No! We're telling you guys our days from when we were in school!" Yukari grinned, grabbing Minamo and putting her arm around her neck. Minamo blushed bright red, much to the rest of the class' laughter.

"Now, let's start with grade school..." Yukari sat down and smiled.


	3. First Year

**For Old Time's Sake**

**Chapter 3**

** Grade School**

"So...Grade School. Where to start, eh, Nyamo?" Yukari grinned, embarassing Minamo even more than she already had. "That's right. Nyamo was her nickname through school"  
More laughter.

"Me and Miss Kurosawa met in the first year of grade school..."

**A young girl with long jet black hair and dark eyes happily skips into Good Queen Daioh. She wears a dark blue dress and matching blue shoes with flowers either side. She smiles without a care in the world. She seems almost determined that she is going tohave a good time. She says goodbye to her mother and enters the big world. It seems big to her, anyway.**

**Another young girl with with tufty brown hair and brown eyes to match walks cooly into Good Queen Daioh. She wears a feminine argyle sweater and a skirt with argyle tights to match her sweater. The girl has a glint in her eye and she excitedly looks around the room at the people.**  
**She waves her mother off and her eyes fall on a waist high sand box. Her eyes then fall on a girl nervously standing in the middle of the room. She runs to the girl and dips her head into the sand.**

**"Aaaaah!" She screams.**  
**"Hahaha!" The girl laughed. "I'm Yukari. What's your name?" "Minamo Kurosawa." she replied, trying to get sand off her tongue.**  
**"I'm gonna call you Nyamo." "No, please don't, I like my name." She looked up at Yukari with her dark eyes, pleading.**  
**"Nah, I've already chosen it now. We'll be best friends for EVER!" "I don't know..." "Great!"**

"HAHA! MISS YUKARI, YOU ACTUALLY STUCK HER HEAD IN A SAND BOX?" Tomo was crying with laughter.  
"Yepppp!" Miss Yukari grinned, winking at Tomo.  
The class burst into laughter apart.  
Miss Kurosawa blushed deeply. She wondered why she didn't just walk out.

**Minamo and Yukari are friends for the rest of the year. In Yukari's case, they're friends,**  
**anyway. Everyday always has something to do with Minamo getting taunted or hurt in some way or another. Sometimes it's by Yukari. Sometimes it's by other people. Since the first year of school, Minamo regrets the phrase ''We'll be best friends for EVER!"**  
**_"best friends"_**  
**_"for EVER!"_**  
**_"best friends for EVER!"_**  
**_"We'll be"_**  
**_"We'll be best friends for EVER!"_**

The bell rang for break. "We'll see you after break guys" Yukari said. "You'll have to stay here,  
but us teachers have an important meeting to attend."

As soon as Yukari stepped out the room with Minamo, she grinned. ''Meeting. pfft." She headed down the hallway to another teacher's classroom to chat and drink coffee from thermals.

Minamo stepped into her room and looked round. She sat down beside her board and slumped against it. If only she could redo her school experience. Slowly, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sakaki crept out the room because she needed to use the bathroom. There was no sign of Miss Yukari to ask her if she could go, so she went to find Miss Kurosawa in her room. She gasped as she saw Miss Kurosawa crying. Sakaki decided she'd ask tell her about it at lunch...


	4. Second Year

**For Old Time's Sake**

**Chapter 4**

Minamo and Yukari headed back into the classroom. Yukari couldn't help but notice her red eyes. "What's up, Nyamo?" she asked. "You look like Osaka that time she did the Ellen Feiss thing." Yukari didn't bother to wait for an answer and headed into class. "Heh...Ellen Feiss."

They both took a seat and Yukari was the one to speak. "ARE YOU READYYYYY?" she called.

"YES!" the classes chorused loudly.

"Well in the second year, Nyamo here seemed eager to get rid of me." Yukari began, much to the classes laughter.

**It was true. Minamo figured it was time for her to get rid of Yukari before things got bad...or worse.**

**Minamo wanted a new best friend. But every time she went to talk to a girl to say 'Hi' or 'I like your hair band', Yukari would march up to the scene and either embarass her or link arms with her and pull her away.**

**She still does that now.**

**Not the link thing, the embarassment.**

**She's doing it to her at the moment.**

**One day, a new girl came into the class. Her name was Annaliese. She was from Germany, but she'd grew up in Japan. Minamo was desperate to be her friend.**

**It was the perfect day. The sun was shining, it was Annaliese's second day, and most importantly: Yukari wasn't there. It was the best way to make a move on her. She'd decided that she'd go up to her before class and talk to her, and then go in for the kill. It was so simple back then.**

**Annaliese was standing outside the classroom, clutching her books, nervously looking around, hoping that someone would talk to her, or at least say hello. Minamo was going to be that person.**

**Minamo approached her and spoke to her.**  
**"Hi, Annaliese." she smiled.**  
**"Hi" Annaliese replied nervously.**  
**"My name is Minamo" "Hi Minamo" Annaliese giggled.**  
**"Do you want to be friends?" Minamo gulped.**  
**"Sure!" Annaliese replied happily.**  
**And the rest was history.**

**Or so I wish I could say.**

**The girls were sat together at lunch chatting about themselves and their interests.**  
**"You like kittens?"**  
**"Oh my gosh I love kittens!"**  
**And so on.**  
**They were having such a great time. Minamo was going to ignore Yukari tomorrow if she came back. She was prepared to say ''good riddance, my friend!" or, "good riddance, person that chose me!".**

**Minamo and Annaliese were about to go outside and then a shadow appeared over Minamo.**  
**"Heyyy, Nyamo!"**  
**"Who's this? Hi, I'm Yukari. This is my BEST FRIEND Nyamo."**

**Annaliese ran away off into the toilets crying.**

**"And that's how you do that, my frieeend." Yukari grinned and linked with Minamo.**

**It turns out Yukari had only went to the dentist and was going to be coming back at lunch.**

**That showed Minamo not to get her hopes up about something too soon, huh?**

"Wow...that's so sad" Chiyo said, staring at Miss Kurosawa to Miss Yukari.  
"Yep, but that's great friendship for ya, Chiyo!" Yukari grinned, winking at her. "Now who wants to hear about third year?"

Minamo sighed about Annaliese and like she did before, hit her head against her desk.


	5. Third Year

**For Old Time's Sake**

**Chapter 5**

**Sleepovers and Slumber Parties**

**It was Yukari and Minamo's last year in infants. They were nearly in junior school. Minamo had slightly come to terms with the fact that herself and Yukari were destined to be friends...maybe until the end of junior school, anyway. She wasn't too sure about FOREVERRRR! as Yukari had mentioned in the first ever year of grade school. It still scarred Minamo.**

**It was close to Spring break. That was the time of Yukari's birthday. This year, Yukari was planning to have a sleepover. With who? None other than Minamo. Minamo wasn't sure what to make of it when Yukari stuffed an invitation into her hand on the morning of a schoolday.**  
**"Nyamo! You're invited to my sleepover!" a gleeful Yukari cried.**  
**"Thanks, I guess." replied Minamo, emotionless and quite shocked as she read the details:**

**MINAMO you are invited to YUKARI's sleepover!**  
**It is on 23RD of FEBRUARY The time is HALF 2 till 12 TOMORROW I hope you can come!**  
**YUKARI**

**Minamo winced at the date. "23rd February, huh?" she asked.**  
**"Yep! My actual birthday, too!" Yukari grinned.**  
**Minamo gulped.**

**One of the popular girls, Kirah Amaya, had invited her to her Slumber Party on the 23rd. All the cool girls like Hikari, Sakiko, Ayame and Kagami were all going. Apparently, they didn't think Yukari was cool.**  
**Minamo didn't blame them. Kooky argyle Yukari wasn't exactly the definition of the word ''popular''.**

**Then again, neither was Minamo.**

**Minamo couldn't ditch Yukari. She was her best friend, for crying out loud!**

**More like SHE'D been chosen to be HER best friend.**

**On the other hand, she'd been wanting to ditch Yukari for 2 years, and this could be her big break...**

**But Yukari needs you! She has nobody else!**

**Yukari would hate her! She'd make her life a living hell if she went off with Kirah and Hikari and Sasiko!**

**But, Kirah and Hikari could make her popular. She could have real best friends.**

**YUKARI IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!**

**YUKARI PRACTICALLY MAKES YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!**

**It was settled. She simply wouldn't turn up for Yukari's sleepover.**

"Miss Kurosawa...that's horrible..." Yomi shook her head.  
Minamo blushed scarlet.  
"Yeah, Nyamo sure was a bitch back then!" Yukari grinned.  
"I WAS NOT!" Minamo raged at her.  
"Back to the story!" Yukari winked at Minamo, much to her annoyance.

**"You look gorgeous!" a woman smiled proudly.**  
**"Thanks! I love you mommy!"**

**Little Yukari Tanizaki, 7 today, was dressed in a rainbow striped dress, with smiley faces on the puff sleeves and ribbon belt. It was her birthday dress. Her loving mother and father had bought it for her. She couldn't wait to show her best friend, Minamo Kurosawa, that was coming to her sleepover.**

**Yukari loved Minamo. Ever since she met her, she knew that they were going to be best friends for ever, no matter what came between them. How she could tell, nobody knew. Yukari just had that thing about her, that nobody could explain.**

**Yukari had ate her Birthday Breakfast and her Birthday Lunch. She couldn't wait until her best friend arrived. She and her mother picked out a CD and set it in the player until Minamo arrived. They'd also blew up some string balloons and placed them by the front door. Other decorations could be seen around the house.**

**Half 2 came. Minamo wasn't there.**  
**"Don't worry honey, she's probably just late." Yukari's mother smiled.**  
**Little 7 year old Yukari nodded politely.**

**3 came. Minamo wasn't there.**  
**"Traffic these days!" Yukari's mother tutted.**  
**Although Yukari was young, she knew something was up with Minamo. She wasn't coming.**  
**"I...I need to go do something." Yukari said to her mother, who nodded as she ran up the stairs to her room.**

**Yukari ran into her room, slammed the door shut and leapt onto her pink spotted cover bed. A tiny tear ran down her cheek until she was in full on bawl mode. Yukari felt so many things. Betrayal, hatred towards herself for being so stupid, sadness, and loss.**

"Miss Kurosawa...that's something I would of expected Miss Yukari to have done." Chiyo's jaw dropped at Miss Kurosawa who flushed rose pink.  
"Don't worry, Chiyo-chan. Miss Kurosawa was egged at the slumber party that she turned up at. They just wanted to mess with her." Yukari giggled at Minamo who looked down, trying to ignore the classes'  
laughter. Everyone was laughing apart Sakaki.

The bell rang for lunch. "You can all eat your lunch now, class. Me and Miss Kurosawa have another meeting to go to about the snow." she called out to the class. For some reason, Sakaki didn't feel very hungry.


	6. Drunken Ranting

**For Old Time's Sake**

**Chapter 6**

**Drunken Ranting**

"Wow...Miss Kurosawa forced into a friendship with Miss Yukari?" Kagura said, between bites of a sub.  
"It's not just that, Kagura" Yomi replied to her. "I agree, she was quite forced, but I didn't know Miss Kurosawa was so mean to have ditched Miss Yukari for those mean popular girls. I guess karma bit her bad, huh?"

Minamo was sat in her room sitting at her desk, eating a bento she'd packed herself. It was quite a simple bento. Quail eggs, blanched vegetables, that sort of thing. She couldn't believe Yukari could be so...insensitive. Minamo would never go so far to share her experiences with Yukari with the class. She'd never hear the end of it. It was like her mother had told her:  
"Minamo, you're a pushover. You'll do anything that girl Yukari tells you to. You just won't admit it. She's been sponging off you ever since college. You have to do something about this!" Yeah yeah, rave on.

Minamo felt a tear fall down her cheek. She took a tall drink from a small glass bottle filled with a transparent liquid. It had been in her drawer for a while so she guessed it was water from P.E

Minamo wondered why she hadn't killed Yukari yet over the years. If she herself had Yukari's anger, she would of knocked Yukari out a few years ago if she had the chance.

Sakaki really wanted to talk to Miss Kurosawa about...what she had saw. She felt uncomfortable about teachers' feelings but she didn't like to see Miss Kurosawa like that. It wasn't her fault, Miss Yukari shouldn't be sharing that kind of personal information with the class.

Sakaki knocked on Miss Kurosawa's door.

Miss Kurosawa flinched as there was a knock on the door. She wiped her tears and made sure her eyes weren't red. "Come in." she called.

Sakaki entered the room.

"Oh hi Sakaki, what's up?" Minamo smiled, looking up at Sakaki as she walked over to her desk, and sat on a seat in front of it.

"I...I saw you crying this morning, Miss Kurosawa." Sakaki blushed, looking at her shoes.

It was Minamo's turn to blush. "Oh yeah...about that. It's just that my hayfever is starting up, you know?"

They both giggled at how stupid Minamo's lie was.

"Well it's just that Miss Yukari can't really act like an adult yet and she doesn't realise that sometimes it's not ok to share very personal things like that." Miss Kurosawa sighed.

Sakaki nodded politely. "It's just out of character for you to be feeling like that."

"Yes...I suppose it was quite a shock for you Sakaki." Minamo gulped. "Sakaki, do you think I'm the bad guy in this situation? You know, me or Miss Yukari?"

Sakaki was feeling kind of uncomfortable. "What...what do you mean, bad guy?"

"In the situation we're innnn, ya know?" she grinned and took another sip from her glass.

"Miss Kurosawa...is that alcohol?" Sakaki gasped.

"I don't know Sakaki, but seeing as how I'm acting I'm guessingggg it is! HAHA, WONDER HOW THAT GOT IN? IT'S YUKARI'S FAULT! EVERYTHING IS YUKARI, I TELL YOU NOW, SAKAKI! WHEN YOUR KITTY DIES IT'S THAT YUKARI'S FAULT!" Minamo screamed in Sakaki's face.

Sakaki felt scared and took a step back.

"WHAT'S WRONGG, SAKAKI?" Minamo grinned. "SPEAKING OF YUKARIIIII, THIS IS WHAT I DID TO HER WHEN I GAVE HER THAT LETTERRRR! HA!"

Minamo moved in close to Sakaki and kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted for a long 5 seconds.

Sakaki pulled away and pushed Minamo so she fell over.

"You're sick, Nyamo!" Sakaki cried.

"WHOOPSIE DAISY SAKAKI! WHAT A BAD ACCIDENT!" Minamo got up and rubbed her head.

"Listen you, shut up, clear your act up now or I'll tell Yukari." Sakaki threatened as she headed for the door.

"OOH YUKARI! I'M SHAKING IN MY BOOTS! FUCKING SHAKING IN THEM SAKAKI, FUCKING SHAKING!" Minamo screamed, as Sakaki slammed the door.

Minamo slumped down by her board and started to cry. The bell rang.


	7. Everybody Hates Yukari

**For Old Time's Sake**

**Chapter 7**

**Everybody Hates Yukari**

"ROLLL UP! ROLLLL UP!" Nyamo shouted running down the hall. "COME LISTENN TO NYAMO KURROSAWWAAA'S TALESS OF YUKRAI? YUKIRA? YUKARI! YES, THAT'S IT!"

Yukari was walking down the hall when she spotted Nyamo waving her arms around and screaming.

"Nyamo, you're...you're drunk? How?" Yukari asked, slightly weirded out.

"OHHH LOOK IT'S THE LIFE RUINER RIGHT HEEREEE EVERYBODY!" Nyamo cried, as she took a swig from her glass.

Yomi and Kagura put their heads round the door inquisitively, to see what all the racket was about.  
Shocked, they slowly looked back at each other, and then at the scene in the hall.

"WE'RE AT THE OSCARSSSS! I WANT TO THANKK NOBODY! ESPECIALYY NOT THAT YUKARI!" Nyamo spat the words cruelly at Yukari.

Yukari felt like she was going to cry as she stared at Nyamo, making a fool of herself. She clenched her fists tight and curled her toes inside her shoes. She knew she had to stay strong and not give into her rant. "Nyamo, let's go talk this over, ok?" Yukari said with no expression, staring Minamo down.

"HA, YOU RUINEEDDD MY LIFE, AND NOW YOU WANTTT TO SAY SORRYY? WELL IT'S TOO FUCKING LATE!" Nyamo screamed, causing Chiyo to come running to the scene.

Herself, Yomi and Kagura did what they'd done earlier. Gawped at the scene, and then looked back at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Coach. Come with me." Kagura said, pulling Nyamo away before she could do anything.  
Kagura led her to the P.E lockers. "Coach, I need you to listen to me."

"I AIN'T LISTENING TO ANYBODY!" Nyamo shouted, taking a glug from her glass bottle.

Without thinking, Kagura slapped the bottle out of her hand, emptying the liquid. Nyamo stared at Kagura with anger in her eyes. Kagura ran for her life, all the way back to Yukari.

Nyamo was about to run after her, but instead she lay on the floor by a P.E locker and cried silent tears for the third time that day.

"Miss Yukari, I smashed her drink and I don't know where she is now." Kagura cried.  
"It's ok. I'll talk to her later. But now, let's get back to the story." Miss Yukari said, calm as ever.  
"Story? Miss Kurosawa could be on a drunk rampage!" Kagura squealed at the thought of it.  
"I said Kagura, let's get back to the story." Miss Yukari said sternly, leading her, Yomi and Chiyo back into class.

"I hope you all had a nice lunch. Now, the story..."


End file.
